


Sugar, My Sugar

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [46]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Gilbert thought that Ivan would love how cutesy it was, especially since Gilbert was the one doing it. Thinking about it made his heart race, his cheeks flushing a bit as he filled a piping bag full of red icing./Gilbert is notoriously bad at romance. After being with Ivan for a few years, he tries to do something cute for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Sugar, My Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> ** [Posted: February 14, 2021] **
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!  
> I haven’t really written anything since December so I’m still shaking off the rust. I wanted to come back with something cute and fluffy and what better way than a Valentine’s Day fic? So here’s Gilbert doing something sweet for his boyfriend.
> 
> Don’t forget to spread the love today 💝

Gilbert was not a romantic. Everyone knew that;  _ he _ knew that and he never tried to pretend otherwise. He, of course, tried his best for Ivan, who was the biggest romantic of them all. The previous year, Ivan had bought flowers, wrote a beautiful letter, and even bought Gilbert a fancy coffee maker for him to grind his coffee beans — something he'd been wanting for a long time. Gilbert, however, simply made breakfast for Ivan and bought him a gift card for his favorite hobby store. It, admittedly, made Gilbert feel guilty for getting such an unenthused and impersonal gift for his lover, but Ivan knew him and knew that romance and grand gestures weren't his strong suit in any way. Besides, any time he can watch Gilbert prance around the kitchen in an apron — sometimes _only_ an apron — is a good day for Ivan.

A few breakdowns about being a bad boyfriend later led Gilbert to where he is now — In the kitchen with his hair pinned back with little black bobby pins, the front of the embarrassingly pink, frilly apron he wore dusted with white flour as he read a recipe for sugar cookies from one of Ivan's cookbooks, which Gilbert swore was archaic. It didn't help that the entire book was in Russian and even after 3 years, Gilbert was still a little rusty and couldn't properly read it. Especially when it was _handwritten_ ; it was like trying to decipher a code. However, he had basic baking knowledge and sugar cookies weren't hard to make at all.

A few days prior, the cookie cutters he bought online arrived, along with all the pink, red, and white icing he'd bought; all of which he'd kept secret from Ivan. The cutters were all in the shape of a heart; Gilbert thought that Ivan would love how cutesy it was, especially since Gilbert was the one doing it. Thinking about it made his heart race, his cheeks flushing a bit as he filled a piping bag full of red icing. While the second batch of cookies was in the oven rising nicely, he filled the other two bags with the pink and white icing.

"Gilbert?" Ivan's voice suddenly filled his ears and he nearly threw the bag of white icing across the room. Turning, Gilbert saw a sleepy Ivan standing in the doorway dressed in his yellow sunflower print pajamas, rubbing his eye as his other squinted at the bright light of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked and walked further in.

"Oh, this? It's nothing," Gilbert deflected. He laughed nervously and tried to cover the cookies with his hands and used his body to hide Ivan's view of them. However, Ivan just leaned around him and looked over everything. The smell of baked goods in the air, how warm the kitchen was, the heart-shaped cookies set out to cool, the three piping bags filled with icing, and perhaps the most intriguing give-away was Gilbert in that pink frilly apron. 

"Hm... Why are you wearing my apron?" Ivan inquired. His sleepiness faded with the desire to tease Gilbert. "You always said it 'isn't your style' and is 'too cutesy' for you, yet here you are looking oh so cute in it," he commented, his finger coming up to tease the frills on the front. Gilbert lightly slapped his hand away, but it only made Ivan's grin widen.

"Oh shut up," Gilbert groaned and turned around, his hands going to the bag of white icing again and giving it a light squeeze. Ivan noticed that Gilbert's body was stiff, his shoulders raised and barely moving. Glancing around at all the items — the cookies, icing, Gilbert in the apron, the cookie cutters — it didn't take long for Ivan to realize what Gilbert had been up to all morning. Ivan also noticed how red Gilbert's ears were. Smiling softly Ivan closed the distance and hugged Gilbert from behind, his arms wrapped around his and clutched the apron's front. 

"You're so sweet," he said. "Thank you for doing this." Gilbert pursed his lips. He wasn't good with embarrassment and didn't know how to react to sentimental, cute, or romantic things; it was something he'd worked on since he and Ivan got together. 

"It's just cookies..." Gilbert grumbled and Ivan suddenly spun him around, held both sides of his jaw, and forced Gilbert to look at Ivan's face. Ivan, too, was blushing a rosy pink, and his lips were sucked in to restrain an ecstatic smile. Gilbert blinked a few times in stun. 

"It's cookies that _you_ made for me. That makes them way more than 'just cookies,'" he said and pulled Gilbert's face in to kiss his lips softly. "You're so cute," he whispered against his lips. Gilbert whined at him, his cheeks going a brighter pink as he held Ivan's hands that were still on his face. "The heart cookies are adorable. Can I help ice them?" he asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. Gilbert sighed heavily; of course, he couldn't deny Ivan.

"Sure," Gilbert replied with a pout and began to undo the apron string around his waist. He watched Ivan gaze over the cookies with that expression of childlike wonder on his face, and then suddenly slipped the apron over Ivan's head, making the taller man squeak in surprise. "Gotta make sure you don't get icing on your cute pajamas, right?" he shrugged one shoulder up, smiling bashfully.

"R...Right," Ivan muttered back, momentarily taken aback by the sweet sentiment. Ivan tied the apron behind his back as Gilbert retrieved his apron; one that was just a simple, plain black color with no pattern or frills and much more of Gilbert's personal style. Ivan approached the sheet of cookies on the table and looked over them; they looked delicious and smelled even better and he couldn't wait to try one. He almost gave in and took a little nibble but knew Gilbert would scold him, albeit playfully. When Ivan picked up the white icing, he suddenly felt Gilbert's hands in his hair, brushing it back and holding it tight for a moment.

"Your hair is getting long," Gilbert commented as he put Ivan's hair in a small ponytail at the back of his head; it didn't accomplish much but would keep his hair back a little. Ivan smiled and thanked him, his cheeks pink at the action.

Out of the two of them, Ivan was the more creative one. He was crafty and could draw, so when he began to ice one of the heart cookies, Gilbert stood beside him and watched. Ivan carefully lined the edge of one of the hearts with white icing, then outlined a smaller heart on the inside with pink frosting. He filled the outer heart with pink, then the center heart with red. Ivan turned and looked to Gilbert then.

"You don't want to ice them?" he asked; he'd been so caught up in his work that he barely noticed that Gilbert hadn't even touched the piping bags.

"I will, I just like watching you when you get absorbed in something. It's cute," Gilbert replied and smiled softly, then brushed his fingers through Ivan's wavy bangs. His comment made Ivan blush and his eyes batted as he rubbed his neck. Seeing his reaction, Gilbert leaned against Ivan's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Careful not to drip icing on the floor," he warned in a flirtatious tone. Ivan squeaked and glanced down as he realized that he had been clutching the red icing bag, a few drops landing onto the sheet the cookies were on. Ivan apologized in Russian, something he often did when he got flustered, while Gilbert went to the oven. 

Gilbert removed the second batch of cookies and placed them on the other sheet that was spread across the table. Once he was done, the entire kitchen table was filled with heart-shaped cookies all ready to be iced and decorated. Ivan excitedly wiggled his fingers and grabbed another piping bag, then immediately got to work icing the cookies. Gilbert smiled in endearment and also began to ice. He may not be as creative as Ivan, but he could outline and fill something in, and he had a steadier hand than anyone so his cookies always turned out perfect and neat.

Once all the cookies had been iced, the piping bags all near empty, and both of them with spots of icing on their arms and aprons, they both stepped back to look at their work. Ivan picked up the first cookie he had decorated, the two-toned heart one, and lifted it to Gilbert's mouth.

"Say 'ah,'" he teased softly, his lips tugging up into a smug grin. Gilbert pouted at him, his cheeks gaining a bit of color, but even so, he opened his mouth with a little 'ah' sound, bit down on the fresh cookie, and chewed it, with Ivan watching the entire time as if he was eager to hear how they tasted Gilbert seemed to like it, although Ivan knew the man didn't have as much of a sweet tooth.

"The icing is really sugary, but it's good," Gilbert commented and smacked his lips a little. He took the cookie from Ivan and put it to the other's lips as well. Ivan happily chomped down on the fresh cookie, letting it crumble in his mouth as the sweet sugar of the icing covered his taste buds.

"They're delicious!" he beamed with excitement and clapped his hands together. Ivan took the cookie back but placed it on the table so he could then hug Gilbert around the waist and pull him close. "They're so good because you baked them with love~" he teased, knowing that his romantic and cheesy words would make Gilbert flustered, which they did exactly that — Gilbert promptly buried his head into Ivan's chest, holding onto his shoulders until his embarrassment passed. A few moments after.

"Be quiet, I just followed the instructions. Actually, I _tried_ to use one of your cookbooks but trying to read old Russian handwriting is like trying to decipher hieroglyphics," Gilbert complained and Ivan chuckled, petting the back of Gilbert's head.

"Well you did wonderfully, I can't wait to make myself sick eating them all." Ivan pulled back and gazed over his lover's face, cupped his jaw, and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you for doing this for me, it means so much," he cooed and peppered Gilbert's lips with little kisses that had the man groaning softly despite adoring when Ivan kissed him like that. "However, there's one cookie we didn't decorate yet," Ivan told him.

"Really?" Gilbert asked, oblivious to Ivan's insinuative tone as he looked over the two dozen cookies on the table, not seeing a single one not decorated. "No, we got them all," he assured Ivan and looked back to him, only to see a wide grin on Ivan's face, his hands slipping down Gilbert's back to give his butt a little squeeze. "Oh," was all he replied with as he realized.

"You're so cute," Ivan teased and grabbed one of the icing bags, squeezed a little bit of red icing that remained onto his finger, then poked Gilbert's nose. "These cookies have to set anyway," he said to strengthen why they should waste some time. Gilbert rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I guess we have no choice then," he said and tightened his arms around Ivan's neck, pressed his body against his, and smiled. "I hate wasting things anyway." Ivan's lips sucked in as he grew excited. He grabbed all three of the icing bags, then with one arm still around Gilbert's waist, led him back to their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! Thanks for reading!**   
>  **If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment; it really helps me out a lot and keeps me motivated to write more 💕**
> 
> Domestic RusPru is so good. 
> 
> **Notes:**  
>  •Ivan with his hair up in a little ponytail is my favorite thing okay I need more longish haired tiny ponytail Ivan content in my life. Also Gilbert with little bobby pins? Solid gold.  
> •Gilbert trying so hard to do something cute and romantic for Ivan is adorable. I love that he loves so much but has a hard time really showing it.  
> •Ivan having old family cookbooks that his grandmother likely had is such a sweet idea, and poor Gilbert trying to read Russian handwriting. He tried his best okay.  
> •What do you think happened to the red icing that was left on Gilbert's nose?
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Social links:** <https://linktr.ee/prubun>


End file.
